Unexpected
by FinchelVS.Duncney
Summary: this is my first fanfic EVER. Basically, finn and rachel find out she's pregnant in their last year of high school. they have to face life's greatest challenge all the while, dealing with unsupportive parents adn unreliable friends. can they raise a baby in a life where their greatest loved ones are against them or will they take the 'easy' way out? sorry, crap summary.


Unexpected

He feels like he wants to throw up. How could this have happened? They used condoms; she was even on the pill? Yet here they were at the Hospital, about to find out if she was pregnant. She had called him earlier that day, sobbing into the phone about the pregnancy test she took being positive. He felt his stomach do summersaults when he heard the words "pregnancy test" and "positive" come out of Rachel's mouth. He had told her to calm down, but she got angry and started yelling obscene words at him; some he understood and others he has yet to look up. Their thoughts are interrupted by a female nurse calling Rachel's name.

"Miss Berry?" she calls, causing Rachel to look up. Finn holds her closer to him, noticing her bloodshot eyes. No doubt his look exactly the same. "Yes?" She manages to croak out. "Dr. Salazar can see you now." The blonde haired lady replies, not taking her eyes off her computer. Rachel just nods, allowing Finn to take her hand. Once inside the Doctors office, Finn notices that the Doctor checks Rachel out from head to toe. Finn glares at the middle aged man, looking out for his girl. "So, Miss Berry. What're in for?" his voice is low and he keeps looking at Rachel's legs, yeah Finn REALLY doesn't like this guy. He decides to step in since it looks like Rachel isn't gonna be speaking anytime soon. "My GIRLFRIEND and I came in to see if she is really pregnant." He makes sure to emphasize the 'girlfriend'. The doctor seems to understand since his gaze leaves Rachel's body. "Pregnant? Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" Rachel nods, clearing her throat so that she could speak. "Yes, I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. At first I thought it was just a fluke, so I took another one and then THAT one also came out positive. Than I looked up the birth control pills Im on and the people who were also on the same brand commented on the product, saying that they weren't effective and some even went as far as threatening to sue if they didn't get full refund and a 100 dollars in baby toys. It was quite chaotic." She finishes, looking at the doctor.

Finn could tell that 'Dr.' Salazar didn't hear a THING that came out of Rachel's mouth, since he was to busy pretending to be writing down what she was saying and actually doodling Rachel wearing a bikini. What the fuck? Talk about unprofessional. Finn's had enough of this guy's bullshit; he walks over to him and pulls the damn notepad out of the jackass's grasp. He hears Rachel gasp at his action. "This," Finn starts, shaking the notepad. "Is unprofessional." He says firmly. Rachel looks at her boyfriend incredulously, "Finn, that's his job." She tries to take the pad out of his hand, but he holds it out of her reach. Finn scoffs. "No Rach, his job is to take notes and see if your pregnant NOT objectify my girlfriend." He growls the last part directly at the dark haired man. Rachel looks at Finn; confused as to what he means. "What are you talking about?" She asks. Finn sighs and shows his petite girlfriend the drawing of her. Rachel gasps in surprise and disgust, looking at the doctor. "Come on Finn. Let's go to Bangley's Hospital." She says sharply, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking out the door. Their about to walk out the main doors when, Finn stops them. Rachel looks at him in confusion and annoyance. "What now, Finn?" She asks, impatiently. "Im gonna give this to the nurse, so that she sees what a total fucking creep Dr. Salazar is." He replies, at her nod he jogs to the front desk, handing the nurse the yellow notes. He doesn't tell her what they are, but when she opens it she offers her apologies for the doctor's unacceptable behavior; which Finn thanks her for. When Finn walks back over to Rachel, he notices tears in her eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asks, taking her hand. Rachel clears her throat, looking into Finn's eyes. "Remember the first Hospital we went to and they said that they 'lost' the results?-at his nod, she continues-Well, they found them." She looks down and Finn feels his stomach churning. "And?" He's nervous. Is that why Rachel was crying? "And…Im pre-pregnant." His heart stops and Rachel cries into her hands. They've talked about kids, but never thought of being parents this early.

After crying for 10 minutes, Finn looks to Rachel; realizing that she had fallen asleep, he chuckles to himself. He decides against waking her up, picking her up and walking them to his truck. He drives them to his house, knowing no one would be there. On the way to his house, Rachel remained unconscious. Finally arriving at his place, Finn curses Kurt and the glee club's bad timing. He picks Rachel up and begins walking to the door, ready to just take a much needed nap. Unfortunately, Rachel begins to stir and suddenly she's awake. "Where are we?" it's obvious that she was still half asleep. "At my house, baby. Do you want to tell the gang or wait awhile?" He looks down at his fully awake beauty. Rachel sighs, hugging Finn closer to her. "We should tell them after we tell our families." All of a sudden Finn sees his parents cars pull up in the driveway, followed by Rachel's dads SUV. "Talk about a coincidence." He mutters halfheartedly, readying himself for what is most likely gonna be Hell.

Finn opens his house's door; alerting the others of their presence. "There you two are!" Kurt exclaims, running up to them. He stops in front of them, when he sees Rachel's tear stained face. "Um, what the hell happened? You both look like someone shot your puppy or something." He comments, but before any of them could answer; the front door once again opens and closes. Finn gulps, waiting for the hell that's about to come.

This is my First fanfic EVER, so don't be too harsh. Although criticism is welcome. It might not be that good, so I will try to write it where it makes sense and yeah. Please R&R and if you would like to give me some ideas for this story, I will try and add them. Till next time ^.^


End file.
